Une nouvelle mission (Tina comic)/plot
The adaptation is fairly faithful to the original but, of course, sections with a lot of description or conversation have been abbreviated. The section headings below do not occur in the comic strip. They are inserted here only to make comparison with the original text easier. The chapter headings in brackets refer to those in the original book. Coffee for Three and More (Chapters 1 and 2) The preamble is told briefly over 12 pages. The discussion over coffee takes place along the lines of the original except that the second ship to be fired upon is not a Royal Navy sloop but a British trading lugger. Secondly, they do not dismiss the mass disappearances of women two years ago as a coincidence. Here, Raymond mentions them immediately and thinks there may perhaps be a link. Prout is not mentioned. Beyond the Blue Horizon (Chapter 3) The large numbers of girls who had disappeared continue to take prominence in the case. As they fly out to Outside Island, Worrals thinks there might have been a secret organisation behind it to account for the way all the women disappeared at around the same time and all from different backgrounds. Stange Encounter (Chapters 4-5) Their first reconnaissance on arrival is faithfully depicted. They find cartridge cases, spot the ship and learn that her name is Cleopatra. They change into bathing costumes and swim out to the yacht (leaving their weapons on the beach unattended?) They also hear a scream but in this adaptation, they are already on board the yacht. Mati runs out when Worrals forces open the door. They confirm the ship is Vanity by looking at the life buoys. Frecks goes off on her own to scout further while Worrals returns to the plane. She catches Mati in the same way and she gives her some background information about the island and "the Queen". As in the original, Worrals is determined to go look for Frecks when she is late. Mati tries to stop her but to no avail. Worrals tells Mati that she would find that Frecks is even nicer than her. Frecks Goes Her Way (Chapter 6) Frecks goes off on her own to do a further reconnaissance and is captured by Dr Borran, interrogated by the Haddington and then locked up. All this is very similar to the original except here they don't talk about Number 1 and Number 2 punishments. Mabel Stubbs (Chapters 7 and 8) The encounter between Worrals and Mabel Stubbs is accurately depicted. Rather than carrying Mabel's story in long speech bubbles, there are pictures drawn over nine pages of Mabel at the interview and some very good scenes on board the Vanity. One difference is that wages offered by Haddington is £10 per week, not £5 as in the original. (Presumably to account for inflation from the 1950s to the 1970s?) There is a particularly good scene of a conversation between Mabel and Janet where the former governess says she stays on despite her hardship in other to watch over Haddington whom she regards as like her own daughter. All the other close associates, she says, stick around because of their greed for Haddington's money. Worrals does not take as long to decide what to do as in the original, but moving the plane to a safe location is covered over more than 10 pictures, although this is described in a few paragraphs in the original. Anything for action pictures! The story in Part 1 ends with Worrals stepping into the palace and addressing Amelia Haddington. Confronting Haddington (Chapters 9 and 10) The confrontation between Worrals and Haddington is almost word for word faithful to the original. Borran does try to make a move for her rifle, but here, she actually picks it up but since Worrals is already covering her with her pistol, she relinquishes it. Mabel releases Frecks and the other girls. The commotion caused by Nurse Lillie happens differently. There's a cry outside the palace. Worrals goes to see what it is. Lillie is trying to seize Mati and force her to return to the palace. Worrals tells her firmly that she is now in command and the brutalities on the island are over. Lillie points her rifle at Worrals. Mati jumps at Lillie and brings her down. There is no shot accidentally fired and no one is injured. Meanwhile Borran has disappeared. Frecks, as always, settles down to a good meal before departing to take the plane to get help. Doubts and Dangers (Chapter 11) This section is substantially different and less violent. In the morning, Worrals goes out to check that Frecks got away. She finds Borran on the ground but here she is not dead, only injured by an arrow. Worrals goes to get help but is herself shot at by arrows. She finds Tepi and Mabel. When the three get to Borran, she has moved away and is sitting up with her rifle, intending to defend herself. Worrals has to sneak in behind her and disarm her. Borran then runs with them to safety, away from the Polynesian attackers. Hard Going (Chapter 12) What happened to Frecks is described in detail: there are falling coconuts around her and she is chased and shot at by Borran. She reaches the lagoon and swims out to the aircraft--there is no mention of sharks here. Getting on board, she takes the time to change into drier clothes before taking off. She sights the Viete off Raratua, lands near it and is greeted by Donald MacDougal. Here Donald did not signal for her to come down for a rest. He tells Frecks about his intention to go to Outside Island but there is no mention about that it was the French authorities who requested him to have a look in. Frecks Tells Her Tale (Chapter 13) Tepi going out to speak to the Polynesian men and failing to find them, the return of Frecks and the arrival of Donald and the Viete are depicted faithfully. Home Again (Chapter 14) As in the original, the Queen refuses to leave the island. The main difference here is that Borran is still alive, and she appears somewhat recovered from her injury. She stands with Haddington and provides a spirited defence of their right to remain as they are. On the treatment of the colonists, she argues that it was necessary to maintain some discipline (in chapter 8 of the original, Worrals also thought that a court might accept the argument that officers of a ship were entitled to enforce discipline and take direct action in the face of a mutiny--the colonists were technical the crew of a ship). As for shooting at the natives, Borran argues that it was legitimate self defence and in any case, no one was injured. Worrals and Frecks decide to leave them be at Outside Island and Donald agrees. In a scene not in the original, Worrals and Frecks pay a last visit to take their leave of Haddington. Borran, slightly more conciliatory, tells them Haddington would receive them. As in the original, Raymond closes the case by taking Worrals and Frecks to coffee and cakes. There is no mention of how, the following year, Haddington and those others who remained were swept away by a hurricane which inundated the island. Category:Plot summaries (derivative works)